Nós na Garganta
by mello.348
Summary: ... Até você, flor? Parece só um vulto triste, e, ainda sim, procura amor nas borboletas erradas? Também sente nós na garganta? Você sente-se só, flor?" - Oneshot, Rin/Sess.


**Nós Na Garganta**

* * *

Chovia sem parar naquela tarde. Da janela, Rin observava atentamente cada gota atingir o barro, penetrando-o levemente, escorrendo e tornando-se lama. O céu adquirira uma estranha mistura de vários tons de cinza, alguma vertente do real cinza, _cor-de-morte_. Isso mesmo_, cor-de-morte_. Cor que não era nem alegre, nem totalmente triste, e sim intermediário do nada: tão vazia como se sentia por todos aqueles anos. Longos, irritantes, e nebulosos anos. Desde a partida dele, o que haveria de ter mais graça? Nada mais de cores, era tudo neblina. Eram seis anos, e nada de Sesshoumaru aparecer. Mandava de vez em quando uns kimonos, uns presentes, mas... ela não queria presentes, o maior presente para ela seria vê-lo. Ela mudara em alguns aspectos, sobretudo em seu físico. Abandonara a forma de criança, e já estava uma quase mulher. Lamentava das cólicas, dores de cabeça e infortúnios que tivera de descobrir enquanto crescia, ainda mais sem o Lorde por perto. A vida com Kaede, não era difícil. Ajudava a velha a arrumar, varrer, cozinhar, e cuidava do templo nas horas vagas em que a senhora saia para fazer compras. A velha quis ensiná-la rituais, espiritismo, e aquelas coisas que Rin achava um verdadeiro porre. As visitas de InuYasha e sua família eram constantes, como também as do monge e da exterminadora de youkais. A garota gostava dos filhos, das crianças, mas sentia-se sem rumo em ver como o grupo ainda continuava unido, e ela separara-se tão rápido de Sesshoumaru. Tinha vontade de gritar para que _ele_ voltasse. Se gritasse por aquele monstrinho verde, talvez... Talvez ele escutasse, quem sabe? Então o veria novamente. Não o monstrinho verde, o _outro_. Belo, inexpressivo, _sublime_. É, _sublime_. A palavra certa para definir o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru. Seis anos e nada dele aparecer. Será que estava tão ocupado assim? Uma visitinha pequena não faria mal, só uma... Esqueça, Rin. Ele foi pra não voltar mais. Depois de alguns kimonos presenteados, ele foi para nunca mais. Nunca mais? Ora, nunca é só para quem vive para sempre. E ele _pode_ viver para sempre. Suspirou. Saiu da janela cansada de esperas inúteis e deitou-se para finalmente dormir. Criara, durante todos esses tempos, tanta expectativa sobre seu Lorde, que alguma coisa em seu peito a dizia para não desistir. Ele voltará? Não, Rin. Confiar em si mesma é cilada, lembre-se. Amanhã jurou para si mesma não esperar, ia procurar um marido. Haha imagine! Um marido, que _ironia_. Casamento era uma alternativa inexistente. Sabia que, por mais que tentasse, nunca esqueceria Sesshoumaru... Mesmo as visitas deste sendo irregulares e demoradas, tinha certeza que ele voltaria. Voltaria para ela, era uma promessa. Promessa implícita, mas não deixava de ser. Ou... Subentendida? Entendida só por ela, afinal? Ah, chega de perguntas... Sem respostas. Hora de fechar os olhos e dormir. Sonhos, já deixara de ter a muito tempo, desde o dia em que ele... Maldição! Não parava de pensar nele em sequer um instante de sua vida? Interrogações, chuva, cinza e esperas sem resultados. A dose certa pra fazer uma Rin dormir insatisfeita, ou melhor, custar a dormir e ainda dormir insatisfeita.

- x -

- Bom dia, Rin-chan! - dizia animadamente uma senhora já de idade, enquanto sacudia a garota nos lençóis - Amanheceu! Olhe como o dia está bonito! Justamente porque hoje é seu aniversário, Buda fez com que parasse de chover! - A velha apontou para janela, que mostrava um dia ensolarado e brilhante, um daqueles dias perfeitos de primavera, em que as flores pareciam ainda mais reluzentes do que já são.

- Me deixe dormir, Kaede... - murmurou Rin, ainda presa ao sono profundo e chutando as tentativas da senhora de puxá-la do colchão - mas de que diabos 'cê tá falando, hein?

- Do seu aniversário, querida. Sempre se esquece da data que deveria ser a mais importade pra você. Faz dezesseis anos que a Rin-chan nasceu! Levante dessa cama, e aproveite seu dia, menina!

- Não quero levantar, eu tô com sono! Aliás, pra que foi me acordar? Não vou sair daqui, pare de me puxar! - berrou a garota, fingindo choro - Só realmente levantaria se Sesshoumaru-sama viesse me vistar, e a senhora sabe bem disso! E além do mais, meu aniversário é em comemoração ao dia em que o conheci! Até porque não me lembro do dia que nasci... E não, não vou levantar.

- Tem certeza? Não quer ver o presente que comprei para a senhorita? - a senhora tenta chantagem, mas parece inútil.

- Pra ser sincera, não. - Rin responde secamente.

- Deixe de bobagem, Rin. Aposto que 'cê tá em um daqueles dias, não é mesmo? Lamentos por Sesshoumaru-sama... Se eu fosse você, levantava, de repente, o seu tão amado Lorde não se esquece do seu aniversário dessa vez - ironizou a velha enquanto batia a porta do quarto, visivelmente irritada pela falta de ânimo da aniversariante.

Rin respirou. Um, dois, três, quatro e levantar. Era seu aniversário, não podia ser tão ruim assim. Olhou pela janela. Kaede tinha plena razão, o dia estava lindo. Nunca vira as cores assim, em repleta harmonia, como naquele dia. Pois é, até que o dia estava favorável para um aniversário memorável, mesmo longe de quem queria estar... Certo, não iria pensar nisso. Iria apenas fazer uma refeição com a velha Kaede, e sair para dar uma volta. Qual seria o presente que a velha Kaede teria comprado? Um kimono? Tinha tantos deles... Ah, quer saber? Quem precisava de kimonos? Quem precisava dos kimonos _dados pelo Sesshoumaru_? Olhou para si mesma. Tudo que tinha era dado por ele, impossível! Sua presença não saía dela, não havia como! Trocou de roupa tentando ao máximo evitar olhar para as vestimentas, precisava ir ao encontro de sua tutora, nas aclamadas refeições da manhã. Nem sempre foi de fazer refeições ao início do dia, quando andava com Sessh... Bateu no próprio rosto e finalmente saiu do quarto.

- x -

- Depois de uma hora, resolveu sair daquele quarto, até que enfim! - disse Kaede encenando com as mãos para a cima, em forma de preces.

- Estava apenas me trocando, nem demorei muito. É que eu pensei, sabe Kaede? E cheguei a uma conclusão... - a menina sorri determinada - Resolvi que não vou mais esperar o Sesshoumaru-sama! Cansei de noites jogadas fora, cansei de toda essa esperança _plastificada_. E hoje vou colher flores, como não fazia a algum tempo, em desmazelo por não estar perto dele...

- Não vai. - a velha sorri, em um meio sorriso conformado.

- Não vou o quê? - interroga Rin, confusa.

- Não vai parar de esperar esse infeliz demônio. É da sua natureza, garota. Irá atrás dele, até ser da minha idade, caso ele não apareça - Kaede diz isso aparentemente triste, e rapidamente muda de assunto - Veja, comprei pra você.

- A-ah... Não precisava Kaede! - diz ela embaraçada - Sempre fui um estorvo pra senhora! Não sei como aceitou que ele me deixasse aqui... Cuidar de mim todo esse tempo, deve ter sido difícil. Desculpa. Mesmo.

- Rin, sua companhia me alegra de uma forma que nem sei explicar! Tirando dias como hoje, você sempre se mantém firme e sorridente, me confortando e me dando forças pra continuar. Estorvo é envelhecer, e saber que logo a deixarei pra seguir sozinha. Deixarei tudo que tenho com você, até porque InuYasha e Kagome não precisam, não é mesmo? Quantos filhos aqueles ali foram arranjar! - a senhora deu uma risada de satisfação e entregou o presente nas mãos da jovem – Tome, Rin. Já venho guardando isso há certo tempo, iria te dar quando fosse mais velha, mas acho que melhor agora, já está bastante crescida.

Rin pega o objeto das mãos de Kaede e o observa com curiosidade. Era uma caixa. Ao abrir a caixa de veludo vermelho se depara com uma jóia. Uma pedra presa a um colar, fino e de prata. A jóia, de beleza peculiar, encantaria qualquer um que a visse. Uma pedra verde, brilhante e única. Única em sua forma oval quase redonda, em seu tamanho médio, e em seu brilho que sobressairia na pele branca da garota. Encantada, ela sorri boba e agradece a velha Kaede sem palavras. Palavras eram desnecessárias. Não precisava, a velha sabia.

- Obrigada Kaede! Obrigada! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! É linda, é... Perfeita! Indescritível! Ah, obrigada, obrigada!

- De nada, não precisava agradecer tanto assim, Rin-chan. Ei, Rin, coloque-a no pescoço, vai te dar sorte. Não ia lá fora dar uma volta? Aproveite enquanto é cedo, nas manhãs, as flores são ainda mais bonitas.

- Sim, sim! Eu já tô indo! - Alegre, e deslumbrada a garota põe o colar envolto ao seu pescoço e corre para fora do templo.

- x -

Cansou de andar desnorteadamente, procurou um lugar calmo e sentou. Sentada na grama, olhou ao redor, o céu era tão azul que parecia ser só seu, e as nuvens difundiam-se com a coloração azul vigorosa, nunca tinha visto o céu tão ativo. O vento soprou mais forte, seus cabelos voaram em uma sincronia perfeita para trás, o kimono levantou. Tudo bem, deixaria o kimono seguir o caminho que quisesse, aquele local era deserto, nem um sinal de vida. Poderia sair de si, extravasar no limite que bem entendesse. Então era seu _aniversário_. Quem disse que ela se lembrava, ou, ao menos, se importava? Precisava lembrar mentalmente todo minuto para si mesma, se não esqueceria. Kaede era tão bondosa, aquele com certeza era o melhor presente que já havia ganhado. Porém, nunca preencheria a falta dele. A falta dele. Dele... Daqueles olhos dourados, sempre... Tão...Tão sem emoção. Vivia preso em pensamentos. Que saudades, sentia dele! Seu coração pesava de maneira dolente, perdeu até a noção do tempo. Há quantas horas andava sem parar por aqueles lados? Fez menção de chorar. Respirou fundo. Contou até dez. Prendeu o choro. Ele e ela nunca dariam certo, enfim. Ele, youkai. Ela, humana. Eram como água e óleo. Afinal, o que havia de errado que o mundo parecia andar a deixando para trás? Porque _ele_ _a deixou para trás_? Pare o mundo, a Rin quer descer! Levantou, correu depressa, achou um jardim com flores de todas as cores, sentou-se na grama novamente.  
Ele foi embora. Deve estar tão longe do vilarejo. Sempre longe, por mais perto, estava sempre longe, como se... Se prendesse em um mundo particular. Ela quis conhecer cada pensamento, gosto e desgosto. Decorou todos os movimentos, gestos, passos. Agora teria de apagar tudo, um por um, das suas pálpebras. Ao seu lado, havia uma flor, por sua beleza exótica, destacava-se entre as demais. Uma flor um pouco murcha, mas que ainda conservava uma beleza delicada e mórbida, era escarlate brilhante. A menina encarou-a serenamente.

_- Até você, flor? Parece só um vulto triste, e, ainda sim, procura amor nas borboletas erradas? Também sente nós na garganta? Você sente-se só, flor?_

- Falando sozinha, Rin? - pergunta uma voz.

Envolta aos seus devaneios, Rin não percebe que alguém _estranho_ falara com ela, e responde olhando para a flor escarlate.

- Não, eu estava falando com a flor. Não vê que ela sofre como eu? A pobrezinha sente-se tão perdida e abandonada como eu. Quem a plantou provavelmente a abandonou. – responde a garota decepcionada.

- Seus pais a abandonaram? És órfã? - pergunta a voz um tanto... _Curiosa_.

- Não, eles morreram. Mas _achei_ alguém para cuidar de mim depois. Acontece que esse alguém me deixou em um vilarejo. Desde então, moro com uma velhinha muito bondosa e simpática, mas você não sabe como eu sinto falta _desse_ que cuidava de mim antes! - Rin olha para a grama.

- Sente falta dele? - a voz se aproxima sentando ao lado da garota.

- Sinto, e como! Nem imagina. Ele era perfeito, sabe? Ah, você não entende. Nunca vai entender. Pra quê explicar?

- E porque achas que ele a deixou? – voz, visivelmente interessada, questiona.

- Ah, disso eu não sei. Juro que queria saber, daria o mundo para saber! Acho que ele não gostava de mim.

- Ele gostava de você. - afirma a voz.

- Não gostava nada. Se o conhecesse, saberia. Ele nem tinha expressão. Talvez ele tivesse gostado de mim, sabe, ele me reviveu duas vezes. Tenho é que ter gratidão por ele, mas só consigo sentir ingratidão! É que é tanta saudade misturada com... Dúvidas... Fico sem saber. - Rin sorri e prende o choro - Ele não gostava de mim.

- Errada. Ele gosta de você. - diz a voz.

- Não gosta! Olha aqui, hoje eu tô irritada, entendeu? É meu aniversário e eu não vejo graça nenhuma nessa droga de data, porque a pessoa que eu mais almejo em ver, nem veio me visitar! E provavelmente nem virá. Portanto, eu te imploro: não discorde de mim. Aliás, como pode ter tanta certeza assim? Sabe que a sua voz me lembra bastant... - Rin para. Perplexa, ela evita olhar para os lados. Como não se dera conta que havia alguém conversando com ela? E... E... _Aquela_ voz. Não, não podia ser. Não podia, não _era_! Rin respira fundo e abaixa a cabeça com medo - Quem é você, hein?

- O que dizia mesmo, senhorita? Minha voz lembra o quê? Só direi quem sou, se olhar para o meu rosto. - responde a voz.

- Como assim, olhar? Eu não vou olhar. - diz Rin com uma voz chorosa.

- Qual é o problema em olhar? Não tenha medo, eu não mordo. - a voz diz ironicamente.

- Você me irrita! Mas que droga, eu não vou olhar! MAS QUE RAIVA! - a jovem vira a cabeça rapidamente na direção da voz, em resposta ao impulso de sua raiva - Aaai que ódii... - Ela arregala os olhos. Não, definitivamente, aquilo era impossível de estar acontecendo - Sess-ss-Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Olá, Rin. Vejo que cresceu, está mudada. Vejo também que seu humor não anda um dos melhores. - O Lorde diz impassível.

- Ora, ora, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Depois de seis anos veio me visitar. Não esperava que eu continuasse a mesma garotinha idiota, ou esperava? – desdenha Rin, fingindo não estar emocionada e prendendo as lágrimas.

- Não fique irritada, Rin. Você sabe, tenho muitas obrigações. – Sesshoumaru diz e continua impassível.

- Obrigações? OBRIGAÇÕES? Não custava NADA vir me visitar – grita a jovem, brava e indignada - Aliás, porque o senhor veio?

- Porque é o teu aniversário. – responde.

- Aniversário? Aniversário? Ah, o senhor nunca veio me visitar em um aniversário, durante seis anos! - a garota grita arrogante.

- Sei perfeitamente disso. E digo mais: não me esqueci de um único aniversário seu. Estava todo tempo te acompanhado, sei de tudo que sente, sei de tudo que fez durante esse tempo. Esperava que se acostumasse à vida com humanos, mas parece que não teve jeito. Só que dessa vez, eu vim te buscar, Rin. - O Lorde ergue a cabeça, olhando para a jovem sentada ao seu lado seriamente, dando um sorriso rápido em seguida.

Rin vira direito? Sesshoumaru-sama, sorrindo! Ele sorrira, que, que... _Afável_... E... Ouvira direito? Ele veio buscá-la?!

- Me buscar? O senhor veio me buscar? – pergunta ela estática, olhando firmemente nos olhos do Lorde.

- Sim. Vim para te buscar. Vai para o castelo comigo, Rin. A velha Kaede está muito doente. Não vai durar mais de três de meses, se é que me entende. Vou te levar comigo, lá terá uma vida decente e ficará _ao meu lado_.

- Mas, e Kaede? Não posso deixá-la agora!

- Já conversei com ela sobre isso. Você sabe que ela não está sozinha, tem InuYasha e aqueles... _Companheiros_ dele. Além disso, pode vir visitá-la quando quiser.

Rin não respondeu. Pulou em Sesshoumaru o abraçando, enlaçando seus pequenos braços em torno do lorde, e este, um tanto surpreso sussurrou em seu ouvido: _'Não seja atrevida, humana. Não sabe o que pode acontecer_'. E dizendo a última palavra, puxa o rosto de Rin para perto do seu, colando seus lábios nos dela, dando-lhe um beijo, suave, paciente e calmo. A jovem corresponde feliz, aprofundando o beijo e dizendo automaticamente: '_Esperei por Sesshy durante todos esses anos, e mesmo quando finalmente ele vem, continuo sentindo esses __nós__... _'.

Sesshoumaru para e olha para Rin.

- _Nós_? Esperou pelo... _Sesshy_?

- É, _nós_. Eu sinto _nós_ na garganta quando te vejo, Sesshoumaru-sama. É estranho, mas incontrolável, é uma vontade de gritar e dizer que... Que... er. Bem, Sesshy é um apelido que sempre quis te chamar, não é kawaii? – a garota embaraçada muda rapidamente de assunto.

- Não, não é _kawaii_. Nunca mais me chame disso. E sim, continue, dizer o quê?

- Aah, mas Sesshy é tão fofinho!

- Rin. Continue o que você ia dizer. Você sente "_nós_" na garganta e tem vontade de dizer o quê?

- Dizer que... que _eu amo_ o _meu_ Lorde. Pronto, era isso. – A garota abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos. Não percebe quando Sesshoumaru a puxa novamente para mais um beijo: '_Pois, Lorde Sesshoumaru também ama a Rin __dele__, mas infelizmente não sente nós na garganta'_. Rin dá uma gargalhada, e se aconchega melhor no colo de seu Lorde: '_Mas o nó agora foi desfeito. Eu já disse o que queria dizer. E já ouvi o mesmo_. _Obrigada, Sesshy_ '. Sesshoumaru rosna por ouvir de novo o _carinhoso apelido,_ mas logo que vê o sorriso da humana, a abraça mais forte_. 'Senti tanto a sua falta, Rin... '._

* * *

**N/A**: Er... *apanha*


End file.
